


pulling on your heart to push my luck

by rogersmorse



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogersmorse/pseuds/rogersmorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi's been incredibly wound up for the past few days, snapping at anyone and everyone, and she just wanted some damn alone time to de-stress. God forbid she gets more than ten minutes to herself.  |  shameless smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	pulling on your heart to push my luck

**Author's Note:**

> god bless the anon who gave me this prompt: huntingbird and vibrator play
> 
> ohhhhhh bless you. 
> 
> bless you bless you bless you.
> 
> (title from BITE by Troye Sivan)

Everything's rising to a crescendo, the coil in her stomach stretching out until it feels like she's going to implode, when the door suddenly opens. 

“Bob, hey, I wa- oh my god.” It doesn't stop Bobbi at all, just makes her flinch and shift the angle of her wrist, that building pressure suddenly gone. She whines and turns her head to face Hunter. 

“What?” she bites out, frustrated that she's just on the edge and can't fall over. She finally pulls her hand away, twisting the end of the vibrator to turn it off. 

“I j-. Bloody hell,” he breathes as he leans up against the door, eyes hooded and dark. She huffs and sits up, pointedly ignoring the increased throbbing between her thighs. 

“What do you want, Hunter?” She's been incredibly wound up for the past few days, snapping at anyone and everyone, and she just wanted some damn alone time to de-stress. God forbid she gets more than ten minutes to herself. 

“Someone’s touchy.” She doesn't even care that she's half naked in front of him; she just wants him gone so she can finally have a chance of relaxing. He smirks and she growls, actually growls, as she gets to her feet, tugging her underwear back up her legs but leaving her jeans on the floor

“What's so important that it couldn't wait?” she says through gritted teeth, hands placed firmly on her hips, vibrator left forgotten on the bed. 

“Want a helping hand?” he smirks and she wants to wipe it off his smug little face. 

“Oh yes, absolutely, please Hunter, please help me get off,” she pleads sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. He cocks an eyebrow and walks toward her, bending to pick the vibrator up off her bed. 

“We had a lot of fun with this, if I recall correctly.” He's in her face and staring at her intently, rolling her vibrator between his fingers. He switches it to his other hand and brings his fingers, faintly shiny and wet, up to his mouth, slipping them past his lips. 

Bobbi can't ignore the way her stomach clenches, like a bolt of electricity straight to the gut, and she exhales sharply. She can tell that he's aware he has the upper hand, but she'll never admit it. He takes another step closer, his chest bumping against hers. His mouth is dangerously close to hers and she's moments away from caving. 

“I could tease you in that way you like. Bring you to the edge then let you hang there, over and over until you come so hard you black out, screaming my name,” Hunter murmurs, and she feels it in her own chest rather than hears it, making her unconsciously arch closer to him. “So, what d’you say, lo-.” 

She swallows the rest of his words as she kisses him, hand curved around the back of his neck and holding him in place. He grips her hips, tight enough that she'll have oval bruises and dark half moons gauged out of her skin in the morning. 

“Bed,” he pants as he steps away, fumbling with his belt buckle. She nods and tugs on the loops in his jeans, making him stumble backward with her. Bobbi falls onto the mattress and scoots up the bed, thumbs catching in the lace on her hips and pulling it down her legs.

He nearly trips as he rushes to get undressed, eyes locked on her hand as she slides it between her thighs. Her fingers sliding over her clit are barely a balm to the growing itch beneath her skin, not lessened any by the way he's staring intently at her, gaze roving up and down her body like he wants to devour her. 

Bobbi closes her eyes as she pushes her shirt up with her other hand, roughly tweaking her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. She doesn't know what to expect, but she's completely unprepared when there's suddenly a dull vibration just below her entrance, and her hips buck up. She looks down as he grabs her wrist and pulls it up, holding it in midair. Hunter leans forward and sucks her fingers between his lips, swirling his tongue between the wet digits. 

The vibrator slips inside her briefly, making that pressure build back up, but he drags it up and traces circles just below her clit, edging around it with the faintest touch. 

“Oh, you asshole,” she moans as she curls her fingers inside his mouth, desperately trying to grind down for some sort of friction. He moves with her, keeping the pressure as light as he can while still bringing her to the edge. 

Hunter chuckles and pulls her hand away, her fingers leaving his mouth with an obscene _pop_ that makes her clit throb. He pulls the vibrator away completely, a whine catching in the back of her throat, but he quickly replaces it with his mouth, tongue sweeping through her folds. 

“Fuck, fuck, oh my god, _there_ ,” she gasps, hand dropping to the back of his head. He sucks at her clit and hums, making heat shoot up her spine.

Just as suddenly as his mouth appeared, it's gone, and the cool air makes her shiver and twitch. Bobbi pushes up on her elbows, only to fall back to the bed when he sets the vibrator on low and presses it against the underside of her clit, simply holding it there. 

“ _Move,_ god damn it, you absolute te-.” The rest of her sentence is lost in a gasp as he twists the bottom of the vibrator, turning it up higher. She moans, mouth held open in a wide smile as her nerves sing in pleasure. 

“So bossy,” Hunter murmurs into her ribcage, dragging his lips upward. 

“Wouldn't be so bossy if you just got on with it already,” she replies, voice no longer perfectly steady, and it makes him smirk. 

“Where's the fun in that?” he asks as he twists his wrist, changing the angle of the vibrator. Bobbi jerks so hard that she nearly sits up straight and he snickers against the swell of her breast. Without moving either of his hands, he shifts so he's laying on her knee, pinning her in place. 

He gently pushes her shoulder into the bed as he captures her nipple in his mouth. Everything starts to feel tighter and tighter, and she arches into him, desperately trying to grind down on the vibrator. It builds until it feels like she's going to burst out of her skin. 

And then he sits up on his haunches and smiles cheekily, wiggling the vibrator in the air, taunting her. A groan tears out of her throat and she slams her hands to the mattress in frustration. 

“You smug motherfucker,” she pants, clawing at the sheets and writhing uselessly. He reaches up with his hand to cup her breast, thumb brushing over her nipple. It feels like a dull spark traveling beneath her skin and it's just barely enough to make her crave more and more and _more_. 

He shifts, leaning down just enough that she can reach him, and she takes advantage of that window. Bobbi flips their positions and sits astride his hips, a soft moan escaping past her lips as she tugs her shirt over her head. She leans back, bracing herself on his thighs as she grinds down on his cock, head tilted up toward the ceiling. 

There's a faint buzzing and she closes her eyes, waiting for the sudden shock of vibrations against her clit. But there's nothing and she looks down just in time to see Hunter press the vibrator against her nipple. 

She inhales sharply and arches her back even further as the vibrations light a dull fire under her skin. Her hips stutter just enough to let him know she's slowly coming undone and he hums appreciatively, his free hand moving to her waist. He helps guide her movements, breathing harshly through his nose as she rolls her hips. Bobbi takes the vibrator from his hand and moves it to the vertex of her legs, a strangled moan getting caught in her throat.

With her eyes squeezed tightly shut, she tips her chin up and grinds down on the vibrator. She's suddenly on her back, legs pushed open so he can press between them, his hand joining hers. 

“Fuck, a little- _yes_ ,” she sighs breathily as he curves his fingers inside her just right, finding the spot that makes sparks dance behind her eyelids. She moves the vibrator in a slow circle, leg twitching when it catches the underside of her clit. 

Hunter drags his teeth down the side of her neck, across her collarbone, in a line down her chest, and the faint edge of pain turns to sharp heat in a matter of seconds. She manages to open her eyes and watch as he licks across her nipple before latching on and swirling his tongue. 

Bobbi pants as she desperately pushes back onto his fingers, feeling closer to the edge than ever. He seems to understand and works his hand faster. The friction of his fingers dragging in and out pulls a breathy whimper out of her and he scrapes his teeth over her nipple, pleasure spiking in her belly suddenly. 

“That, t-there,” she stammers and she feels rather than hears him chuckle into her skin. He bites again, fingers curved to find that perfect angle as he pumps them in and out of her, and she comes with a sharp cry, thighs trembling and hips bucking. 

The haze lifts and she first realizes the vibrator’s not in her hand. She stretches her fingers, finds his on her hip, then tangles them together with a gentle squeeze. 

And then his mouth is closing over her, hot and wet as he licks with the flat of his tongue. Bobbi grips his hand tighter with a gasp that sounds something like his name. He hums against her and it's way too sudden but she can feel heat pooling in the pit of her stomach once again. 

“Hun- _fuck,_ I can't- I'm-.” He circles around her clit before taking it between his lips and sucking, tongue flicking back and forth over the bundle of nerves. She arches off the bed, her free hand sliding up her stomach to roughly squeeze her breast. He sucks hard and moans softly, sending vibrations up her spine, and she's coming again, a whine catching in the back of her throat. 

Bobbi blinks the spots of light away and shudders when she feels Hunter press his lips her inner thigh. Dazedly, she hooks her fingers under his chin and tugs, pulling him up so she can kiss him properly.

“C’mere,” she mumbles, splaying her other hand out on his side. She catches sight of his chin gleaming wetly in the light as he moves in to meet her lips, and her hips twitch off the bed. Hunter licks into her mouth and she moans at the taste of herself on his tongue. 

His hand bumps her thigh and she breaks the kiss to look down, exhaling in a rush when she sees his hand wrapped around his cock, flushed red and leaking precome, dripping down over his knuckles. Bobbi knocks his hand out of the way and replaces it with her own. 

He braces his elbows on either side of her head and drops loose kisses to her shoulder and the side of her neck while she slowly pumps her hand. She removes her hand briefly to swipe her hand between her legs, collecting the wetness gathered there. 

“Bob, _Bob_ , christ, I’m gonna,” he groans into her skin as she jacks him off faster this time. She cups his jaw and twists her head to look at him straight on. 

“C’mon Hunter, c’mon baby, come for me,” Bobbi murmurs before capturing his lips in a heated kiss, pushing him back from the force of it. He comes, spilling over her fist and between their bodies, mouth falling open with a groan, low and deep in his chest. 

He falls onto her, managing to roll slightly so his full weight isn't on her. Chuckling softly, she lifts her head to kiss his shoulder and nip at his collarbone. It doesn't take long for him to come around, twisting his head to look at her. 

Hunter laughs, a grin splitting his face as his cheeks turn pink. She smiles as well, shifting to tug her arm free. Hand still cupping his face, she strokes her thumb over the swell of his cheek before leaning in to kiss him. 

“You seem less tense,” he breathes against her lips and she snorts. 

“Orgasms tend to do that.”

“Significantly less tense than before,” he revises with a roll of his eyes. 

“Not to inflate your ego, because god knows it's already big enough,” and he interjects with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow, earning him a pinch on his side, to which he yelps and pouts. “But, that was good. That was _really_ good.” The corner of his mouth quirks up and she nods a little. 

They lapse into a comfortable silence and she trails her fingers over the faint bumps of his ribcage. She can feel the sticky mess between them and it'll be gross to clean up but she can't be bothered to move. After a few moments, Hunter starts to push up but she digs her nails into his shoulder. 

“What're you doing?” she asks almost accusingly and he looks at her with a furrowed brow. 

“Leaving?” Her grip loosens and he takes it as a sign to move again.

Bobbi digs her nails in once more and quietly says, “Stay,” barely loud enough for him to here. He nods slowly and lets himself back down, but this time with his face closer to hers. 

She allows herself to bury her face in the side of his neck and hook her ankle around one of his. Sighing, he threads his fingers into her curls and kisses the juncture of her throat and shoulder. 

Hunter may be a large source of her stress, but he's also the best relief.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/bobbiimorses) | [tumblr](http://teacupandhellbeast.tumblr.com/)


End file.
